


The Carrier

by mirandahippo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy redemption, But I love it sooo, FIRST FIC BOIS, Family Feels, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mindflayer at it again, Mystery, Near end of season 2 events, Neil's A+ parenting, Other, POV Alternating, Plot/ character driven, Revelations, Swearing, Tags will change as story progresses, Took liberty with Billy's mom's backstory and vague characterization, Torture, Violence, mkultra experiments, supernatrual powers awakening, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandahippo/pseuds/mirandahippo
Summary: Although everyone believes Eleven closed the gate for good, the impact of the gate being closed has caused for small dimensional tears to leave open. The Mind flayer is too weak to fully control a host, but it is able to choose a temporary subject to fully realize its plans. Billy comes to realize the truth about himself and his mother's disappearance, while forming bonds and relationships that change him for the better.





	1. The Crash- Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fic. Hope y'all enjoy. Feedback is always appreciated!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story begins after Billy gets injected with tranquilizer near the end of season 2 and starts to think he’s hallucinating because of the crazy shit he’s seeing.

He liked putting on a show.

Ever since Billy was a kid, when family members would stop by, he would put on his best smile and shake their hand. Always the polite kid, always giving respect when he needed too. Cause if he didn’t, bad stuff would happen.

And that’s what he intended to do, put on the best fucking show Hawkins has ever seen. At least, that’s what he planned on doing.

Ever since that little shit injected him and swung her bat at him, he hasn’t exactly been the Billy people knew, or at least the Billy people liked.

What people don’t know about that night, is that even when he was high on drugs, he started to see shit. He remembers standing up, walking towards the door. Thoughts stumbled sporadically in his brain. He felt drunk, loose in the head.

No one understood. Max, Harrington, no one fucking understands. He has to take Max back or all hell will break loose if he comes back without her. If he’s lucky, maybe his dad will finally let loose and actually kill him. Then he won’t deal with this shit anymore. As he opens the door, he drunkenly stumbles, falling down the stairs of the entrance and his face slamming against the concrete.

“Fuckin hell, man,” he groans, then. As he looks up, he erupts into hysterical laughter.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

He was seeing a giant fucking lizard walking towards him. His laughter died down as he clutched his stomach. _Damn,_ he thought, _this must be some good shit, Cause I feel like I’m living in a fucking nightmare, oh wait._ Then he’s back laughing his ass off. _Fuuuuuck, I’m so stooooned._

But then that thing opened its mouth and his eyes widened. His vision began to clear and realized just how close this lizard was getting to him. It’s skin was glistening wet, and its drool was spilling out of the 4 petals of its mouth.

Billy did his best to get up, but his body seemed to be slower than usual, he fell back on his stomach.

He crawled against the middle of the paveway and stood up drunkenly.

_Fuck it. Fuck you, fuck my life, fuck everything._ Defeated, Billy closed his eyes as the creature launched towards him with it’s mouth widening.

The next thing Billy saw were headlights blinding his eyes as his own blue camaro came crashing towards him.

Everything went black.


	2. The Awakening- Billy

He usually wakes up stirring in his sleep. He would always wake up to the sun glaring at him through his room’s window, like the annoying asshole it was. Sometimes Max would be awake, jamming to Joana Jett & The Blackhearts.

But instead he woke up to the light flickering above him. He woke up startled, he began to touch his face, feeling wet slime dripping, as it stuck to his hand like saliva.

He looked around the room, he was in a hospital room. He lifted his right arm up, he had fucking wires attatched to his arm and the heart rate monitor was going berserk. He looked at his wrist, there was a bracelet, it had his name and his birthday. 

_The hell am I doing here?_

The light above him kept flickering the room black and white.

He disconnected himself from the heart rate monitor and got himself out of bed. As his bare feet hit the floor, he could see it was covered in black vines that looked as though it was pulsing, breathing as though it were alive. 

He walked towards the window, his fingers moving the curtains slightly, peering outside. There was fog everywhere. The whole town looked bluish gray, he could barely see anything, only flickers of dust floated in the atmosphere.

He felt his face scrunched in confusion.

_The hell is all this shit?_He pushed the curtains closed violently.

The last thing he remembered, was that he was about to be eaten alive by some fucking alien creature. He should be long dead. 

_Is this hell?_ If it was, he thought, why is it so cold? He shivered under his hospital gown. Hell or not, he can’t just stand there like some idiot and do nothing.

He brushed some of the extra slime off his face, and wiped his hands on his hospital gown. He began reaching for the door until he heard growling. It was grueling and monstrous. He heard squeaky steps against the ground behind his door. Billy’s trembling hand met the door’s handle. He pressed his ear against the door and held his breath

He waited until the gruesome sounds slowly faded away and disappeared. No way in hell was he risking that.

He then opened the door slowly, hoping to make as little noise as possible. But as the door was halfway opened, a creaking sound interrupted the calming silence, and before Billy could even shut the door, his face was inches away from the creature’s face, the four petals of its mouth opened and screeched at Billy, spitting drool and blood on his cheeks. 

Billy screamed, trying to retreat backwards, but instead he slipped onto his back, the creature straddling him, slamming his shoulders with his claws to the ground. The light kept blinking non stop.

“OH FUUUUUUUCK!!!!!” He screamed as he struggled to get away from the monster’s grip.

This is it. He’s dead. He’s so. Fucking. Dead.

But just as the creature’s mouth met his face, the lights stopped flickering. He looked up. The light was perfectly still. 

The brightness of the white room made his eyes squint shut, like he was waking up from a dream and his dad was just turning on the light to wake his ass up. 

Billy.

“Billy!”

His eyes widened, his vision was blurry.

“Billy? You okay, man?” He heard a familiar voice and felt a warm hand palm his face, moving the messy curls away from his cheeks.

Harrington?

Steve’s hands were on his shoulders, they were both on the ground.

_The hell is he doing on top of him?_

He felt Steve moving up from their position, shaking his head. 

“Sorry about that,” He grabbed Billy’s arm and slowly lifted him up to his feet.

In normal conditions, Billy would’ve yanked Steve’s arm, landing him to the ground. He hates it when people feel bad for him and feel the need to help him out. It means he’s weak, vulnerable,_ a queer,_ like his dad always calls him. And he’s not a fucking queer.

But Billy felt dizzy and lightheaded, like he had just woken up from a hangover. _Jesus fuck,_ he palmed his forehead as Steve guided him to his bed. As soon as Billy found his bed and tried to make himself comfortable, Steve reached for the door. 

“I’ll be back, I’ll get a doctor to check you up, sound good?” But before Billy could respond, Steve vanished and he was left all alone.


	3. Stuck in the driveway- Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is in for a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like sorry for the confusion. This was supposed to be chapter 4, but I feel like to make things flow better, this chapter would best be chapter 3. And yeah, this chapter was fun to write.

Steve has always been an asshole. 

Breaking Jonathan’s camera (to be fair, he was a little creeped out, the guy did take pictures without his permission… ), calling his brother queer, even letting Tommy spray paint “Slut wheeler” on the theater sign for the whole world to see. 

He was never the nice guy.

Never the smart guy that actually cared about people, even at their worst. 

But he wanted to be that guy. Not the cool king Steve everyone at Hawkins Highschool liked, but the nice guy Nancy loved.

Yeah, sure, he’s made up for the shitty things he’s done. He’s cleaned the theater sign, bought Jonathan a new camera for Christmas. He’s even apologized to Nancy, begged and pleaded to take him back, that he will make an effort to be better. Hell, even surprised himself that he actually _pleaded._ He’s never done that, never for a girl he hooked up with _once._ But then again, he’s never saw a girl that looked at him like that. Like she saw something in him no one, not even himself, saw. 

It’s hard to explain, he first saw it after one of their make out sessions. Once he pulled away, just to look at her, her face was flushed pink and her lips were still parted. And there was a little glint in her eyes when she looked at him, like he was someone special. He’s always felt like he was all that. The chants from school yelling _King Steve! King Steve!_ made sure of that. 

But something about the way she looked at him, how she would gently brush her fingers against his cheek, gave him proof that he was _there,_ that he existed, and she was using any chance she could get to just indulge in _him_. She didn’t just focused on his body, or his popularity, she looked at _him._

But that night, at that party, she tore his heart out and ripped it apart. And he just broke. 

And all of his good deeds went out the window.

And he just left.

He left her all alone, by herself, when she needed him the most. When all he needed to do was to embrace her, as she finally confessed her suppressed feelings. 

He wanted to be that guy. 

Which meant he had to make the effort.

So, he went to her house. Roses in hand, punchline ready to punch, took several breaths, floofed his hair to perfection. The guy was ready. Nervous, but ready.

Then Dustin popped out of nowhere, and his plans for regaining Nancy’s heart went out the window. That day took a turn, where now _he_ can’t sleep sleep most nights without locking his entire house up, even the windows.

You could say that it changed him. 

But he wouldn’t call himself nice, yet. 

But that night, when Billy nearly killed him, knocking him unconscious, things got even crazier. 

He remembers waking up, his vision blurry. He squinted as he tried to make sense of the face in front of him. _Hmmmmmm, Nancy had a cute perky little button nose._

“Nancy?” He said, grinning as he poked her nose, giggling as she scrunched her face up in confusion.

Then his foggy vision cleared. Oh.

“_Gross_” Mike sneered as he pushed away Steve’s finger. 

He started to feel a stinging pain in his nose, it felt wet, wait, is that blood?

“Hey, don’t touch it,” He turned his face, Dustin was holding an ice pack to his head, giving him a toothy grin.

“Sssshhhhhhhh,” Dustin wiggled a finger in Steve’s face. 

“You put up a good fight. He kicked your ass, but you put up a good fight,”

Steve heard the car starting. What the fuck is that? He looked up. Max was on the driver’s seat. Max was in the fucking driver’s seat.

“Oh GOd!”

“Steve calm down, Max hasn’t even started driving yet,”

“StOp tHe cAr!” he howled.

“StoOP tHe CaR!”

“Holy shit!” Max yelled.

“Is that Billy?”

Billy was a few feet in front of them. Why was the asshole standing there?

Then Steve froze, oh fuck, oh fuck. 

The Demodog was crawling towards Billy. 

Oh god, oh god.

“What are you doing? Do something!” Lucas screamed at Max.

“I don’t know what to do!” Max screamed back.

“Run over it!”

“No one is running over anyone!” Steve yelled.

“Max kill it!”

“No Max!”

“It’s getting to Billy! Do it now Max!”

“No Max! Don’t you **dare** press that accelerator!”

“Max!”

“No!”

“MAAAX!”

“NO!”

“SHUT UP!” Max yelled, as she accelerated at full speed, crashing into Billy and the Demodog.

Billy's body and the Demodog rolled over the car's front window, cracking it as they both fell to the ground.

Max stepped on the brakes hard, lunging everyone forward. 

Dustin, Mike and everyone got out of the car. 

The demodog's body was twisted, its bones seemingly broken. Billy lay there on the ground, unconscious. Blood dripping from his head. 

“Oh fuck,” Steve muttered, as he started to fucking freak out.


	4. His fault-Billy

A man in a lab coat came storming in, startling Billy. Steve and a nurse were following behind him.

He began checking Billy’s vitals, his heart rate monitor, he flicked a light into Billy’s eyes, as he widened his eyelids with his fingers. 

“Do you know who you are?”

He nodded, his throat was sore from all the screaming.

“What is your name?”

“Billy” He croaked.

“How are you feeling? Do you know why you’re here?”

What was he supposed to say? A giant lizard attacked him? That he just hallucinated it twice and he’s here? That he feels lucky he’s not locked up in some institution where they keep all the basketcases? 

“I don’t know, I don’t remember,” The doctor simply nodded.

“I see,” He looked at his clipboard as he flipped through the pages. 

“Your buddy here, Steve, told me you went crazy on him the minute he opened the door, says he saw you standing, screaming at him, ”

“You sure there’s nothing you remember that caused you to have a shock?”

Steve leaned in, just as curious as the doc. 

Billy’s lips parted, trying to figure out what to say. To _Steve,_ Billy just had a freak out, or something. Maybe he did, he probably just hallucinated that shit.

_Yeah_ he thought, but lightning doesn’t strike the same place twice, idiot. What are the odds of seeing the same shit more than once. It can’t be a coincidence. 

Unless he’s really losing his mind. He ran his hand down to his face. Damn those fucking drugs. 

“I said, I don’t know, Doc,”

He nodded again. “Okay, that’s okay Billy,” Billy sneered at him.

“Is it _really_ though, doc?” He was tired of his bullshit. 

Doc ignored his remark. “Billy,”

“Yeah?”

"Do you have any questions about your situation? Why you're here?" Billy nodded. He sure as hell wanted to know how he got here.

"Okay Billy, I'll tell you," he said pointing his pen towards the clipboard.

“You were caught up in a car accident, it happened 3 weeks ago, you were a coma for that time,”

“Huh?!” Billy looked horrified. “I was here for a whole fucking month?!”

He looked at the doc and then at Steve. He was missing something. His head began to hurt again. He was trying to remember. It was important. Something important that he had to take care of. Then it hit him.

Max. How could he forget about Max? Fucking piece of shit. _Niel, Susan._ He thought. _Fuck._

“Max,” Billy muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

He glared at Steve, who in turn gave him wide eyed look.

“The hell is Max?!”

Steve looked down at his feet.

“She’s with her parents, man, don’t worry about it,”

“Relax Billy, everything is fine and all taken care of,”

Billy struggled to get on his feet. His hips hurt. He had to get back to that shitty household.

“Hey, you’re in no condition to-”

“Fuck you mean _don’t worry about it?!_ I have a job to do! A job that you would **never** fucking understand!” 

Doc had his hand on Billy’s chest preventing him from surging his way out of the bed.

“Get the fuck off of me you asshole!” His dagger eyes pointing towards Steve, who was standing there, red faced, the little prick.

“None of this shit would’ve happened if you hadn’t lied to my face! You fucking asshole!” He yelled breathlessly.

He was hyperventilating. His felt a stinging pain in his chest. He started to gasp for breath, quick breaths leaving his mouth.

Shit. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He was in deep shit. Flashes of Niel’s rage struck him. The fuck is Neil doing to Max, Susan? Fuck fuck fuck fuck. He won’t care if Billy was just discharged from the hospital. He’s coming for him. He’s coming for him and he’s going to kill him. He’ll be dead before those lizards get him. 

The nurse leaned quickly towards his vitals.

He felt dizzy again. His chest moved slower, as his breathing also slowed down. His eyes were blinking shut, and the last thing he saw was Harrington’s worried look, staring down at him.


End file.
